Young Challenges
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Takes place before Kate went to alpha school. Will be better explained when read. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**What's up FANFICTION! New story! I hope you like it, because I actually took time to plan this! There will be a sequel and I know how it will all play out! But, nonetheless, here you go! **

It was morning in Jasper. A dark morning. The sun hasn't even shown itself yet. But three certain pups were still out and about doing the usual; exploring.

"Humphrey, do you even know where we're going?" one young wolf said.

The one who called himself Humphrey turned back to his omega friend" Of course I do, now quiet down, Salty. We might get caught!"

Salty put his paw to his mouth, and zipped it shut. Humphrey turned and began to walk the direction he was originally going. He motioned his paw forward, and Salty followed. Shakey, the third wolf pup in the group also moved, he made to much noise walking normally. Salty suggested Shakey crouch, so he did. Luckily, the noise level was cut just as they were about to cross some occupied dens. They got past the dens, and Humphrey stood on all fours near a cluster of trees to recap the plan to the others. Shakey, then Salty arrived next to the trees, and Humphrey began.

Humphrey, Shakey, and Salty still needed to get to Mooch's den. It was easy when Humphrey got Shakey, then Salty, but with Mooch, they had a race against time. The sun was almost up, and they would be needed for breakfast. All the pups were required to attend, for some special meeting, and the gang could not be late. They still had a ways to go before they reached the den, but it was still dark and the sun would not be in the sky for a while. Some wolves were still asleep, to the band of friends would have to slip silently through certain places. And if all went well in the end, they would arrive in Mooch's den without a hitch. Humphrey proceeded to talk about what to do if they were caught, and where to meet up if they separated. Salty and Shakey nodded their heads at every point Humphrey made. Humphrey thought he got it through them, so he crouched down, letting his furry belly touch the ground, and began to pull himself along with his paws. Salty and Shakey wandered a different path, but they all met up at a clearing, and from then on, walked together.

More and more, as they walked through the forest, trees slowly began to disperse and were taken over by rock areas. Land grew steeper, and each belly of every single one of the pups began to catch dirt and rocks. This was annoying Humphrey, so he looked around, and saw it was safe to stand. Shakey and Salty followed suit, and began to walk over some more rocks. Soon they were near a steep drop. Salty decided to check it out, and ran over to the edge before Humphrey or Shakey could stop him.

"Salty!" Shakey said in a hushed voice," What are you doing?"

Salty's head twisted back and forth, taking in the gorgeous sight," Just enjoying the view. Come over here guys! It's amazing!"

"We're serious!" Humphrey said, worried," We're gonna get caught!"

Salty curved his entire body ninety degrees and stared at his friends," What is up with you guys today? Humphrey, you woke me up at the earliest time, and this is how you're treating me? You owe me something, so I'm going to stand here to my heart's cont-"

Salty was stopped by a faint yawn in the distance. What he didn't see when he came up the cliff, was right in front of him now. He was standing right in front of the pack leader's den.

"Hide! Hide!" Humphrey and Shakey said in unison as they ran down the rocks. Salty stood still, frozen in fear. Mostly of the pack leader's wife, Eve. Humphrey popped out of the bush he was hidden in to see a scared, motionless Salty standing in plain view. Humphrey jumped out and began to shuffle over to Salty. Salty saw Humphrey working his way to him and slowly started to move as well.

Humphrey was getting closer and closer. He could hear some wolf stirring in the den. He was running out of time.

_Come on, almost there._

Salty suddenly stopped. Humphrey did as well, but unlike Salty, he was confused. Humphrey opened his mouth to talk, but Salty looked at him and shook his head. All the sudden, a tan wolf came into Humphrey's view. Salty looked freaked, but Humphrey saw this wolf as the most beautiful thing that ever breathed air. His back legs moved forward, wanting a better view of her, but his front legs stood their ground, and Humphrey tumbled face first into the rock. Humphrey snapped out of his daze, and looked up to see Salty and the young tan wolf staring at each other.

The tan wolf spoke up first," What's your name?"

Salty never attempted to speak with a girl, so he got nervous. Would she think he's crazy? What if my coats messy? Will she make me clean it? Salty's mind buzzed with questions, but he still coughed out an answer.

"Uh, hey."

Even Humphrey face-pawed at that.

_Stupid! _Salty thought.

"So.." the wolf began," You're Hey, right?"

"Yea- uh, wait, no! No!"Salty stuttered, "My name's Salty."

Humphrey was positive Salty's 'conversation' would wake Eve and Winston, leaders of the Eastern Pack. So he decided to speak up. Humphrey slowly crept towards the two, keeping quiet and collected.

"I'm Kate," the tan wolf spoke.

"Uh, cool! So what do you think about the big meeting at breakfast? What's Winston talking about."

"Oh, I know what my dad's talking about later."

Salty's jaw dropped," Your daddy's the pack leader?"

"Yeah," Kate blushed," It's nothing to be proud of, though."

"Oh, okay. Well, what is your dad talking about?"

Humphrey was almost there.

Kate lowered her head," I can't tell you."

Humphrey emerged from the shadow he was hidden in," Why not?"

Kate jumped, but didn't scream, from the scare. Salty shuddered a bit, but other than that, he did nothing.

"Who are you?" Kate gasped.

"Humphrey. I noticed my friend," Humphrey stared hard at Salty," woke you up. Now if we can just get on our way."

Humphrey began to push Salty. He slid on the rocks, but felt his bottom burn from the friction. Salty tried to fight the force back, but Humphrey was a tad stronger then he was.

"Wait," Kate carried on," I thought you had a question."

"No time!" Humphrey said, fighting against Salty's resistance," Gotta prepare for breakfast."

"I-think-we-still talk," Salty said.

"Nope!"

Kate walked over to the entrance of her den," Yeah, well. I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Okay, see ya!" Humphrey said.

Humphrey pushed and shoved Salty until Kate was out of earshot. He twisted Salty around and looked at him.

"How did you do that?"

Salty looked over Humphrey's back to see Shakey working his way to them.

"Do what?" Salty said, looking at Shakey.

"Talk to a girl like that!" Humphrey said, pointing to the den," She looked amazing! And you didn't freeze up!"

"So?" Salty said, breaking the hold Humphrey had on him.

Humphrey stood on all fours. Shakey then popped up righted beside Humphrey. Humphrey looked at Shakey with an intense stare. Shakey got a little crept out at this, and nudged Humphrey's face away. Salty stood as well, and began to wipe the dirt and debris off his rump and tummy. He shook his head to complete the process, and then looked at Humphrey.

"So, I talk to some pretty girl, and Humphrey instantly gets a crush on her," Salty stated.

"I don't have a crush," Humphrey said. His blush told otherwise.

"Whatever! Look, Humphrey!" Salty began," What about us? It can't be about you all the time. Someday, a beautiful wolf won't find you attractive, but find me attractive instead. That might be today!"

"But, come on." Humphrey began," This conversation was okay until you made it a challenge."

"Ha!" Salty laughed," But if it was, I would win."

Humphrey really didn't want to make Salty embarrass himself, but he found this the perfect chance to do so.

"Okay," Humphrey started," If I get Kate by the end of the month, you have to, uh-"Humphrey pondered on what he would chose. Finally, it came to him.

"You have to slap Eve," Humphrey smiled at the thought.

"What!" Salty said," Is that a dare or a death wish?"

Humphrey really wanted to see Eve go off on Salty, but not kill him," Okay, something less deadly. Uh, hmm, let's see."

Humphrey had another awesome idea," You must jump in the lake! At night, when it's freezing cold!"

Salty gritted his teeth and growled," Fine. Now if I win!"

_Oh boy, _Humphrey thought. Salty stood in thought.

"You have to dance stupidly at the Moonlight Howl!"

Humphrey was fine with that," Deal."

Shakey watched the two shake hands. The deal was sealed.

"Now guys, we have a meeting to catch."

"What?" Humphrey asked.

Humphrey, Shakey, and Salty all looked up to see half of the sun over the trees. It was a coalescing of yellow and orange, all wrapped around the bright yellow sun in the sky. Humphrey began to walk, but kept his eyes trained on aurora-lit sky. The other two walked along, ignoring the magnificent sky and trying to focus on what the meeting had in store. Humphrey snapped back to the forest, where he saw he was heading the wrong way.

"Meeting, okay I know now."

Humphrey turned and ran to catch up to his friends. Humphrey did make it and took a spot walking to Shakey.

Salty then remembered something.

"Aw, did we forget to get Mooch?"

Humphrey rolled his eyes," Well, he's not here, so I guess that's a yes."

Shakey piped in," Should we get him?"

"Hm," Salty said," Let's check breakfast first, and if he's not there I'll get him."

"Uh, okay then," Humphrey didn't want him to miss the special meeting, but they didn't want to go to Mooch's den for nothing. Humphrey just agreed and walked along with his friends to the canyon.

The canyon looked wonderful, with the rocky sides that were perfect for climbing, or the canyon itself, where a once beautiful river ran. Today, the gorge held young wolves, older wolves, and leaders. All those great leaders, which hoped the best for their wolves. Today, from what Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey could see, would have two leaders hosting this get-together. The leader of the East Pack, Tony, and the West Pack's leader, Winston. It also included Eve, and Tony's son, Garth. Humphrey thought Garth looked like a respectable wolf. Hopefully they could be friends. Humphrey stopped the thought train and continued into the canyon.

"Hey when were down there, we split up and look for Mooch, okay?" Shakey asked.

"Okay," Humphrey said.

"Sure," Salty agreed.

The trio went separate ways, and went on the search for Mooch.

Humphrey moved though the other wolves, but finding Mooch was difficult. Humphrey's path would occasionally get cut short and he would be forced to turn around or take an alternative path. Shakey didn't have luck on his side either. Salty found himself pacing in circles. He sighed deeply and looked for an alternative route. Shakey got frustrated as well, and stopped moving to look over at the north side of the canyon. What he saw made him almost cry in relief.

Mooch was trotting down the hill. When he made it in the canyon, Humphrey, Shakey, and Salty ran to him.

"There you are!" Humphrey said," We've looked everywhere!"

"Well, I was in my den, getting ready to come here."

Shakey and Humphrey glared at Salty. Salty frowned.

"He's here now. That's all that counts right?"

Shakey agreed," Yeah guys, let's go see what this meeting is all about."

"Okay, come on," Humphrey said.

The four moved over to the rest of the group, and not a moment too soon, Winston raised his paw in the air as he walked over to an elevated rock. The crowd of young wolves went silent, and Winston began.

"As of now, all you wolves probably just want to know why you are here today," Winston stopped talking when a few Alphas began to carry in the caribou from their morning hunt. After everyone got a piece to eat, Winston carried on.

"A month from now us leaders will take all Alphas to Alpha school. And until that time, we'll decide on who is best fit for the Alpha rank. Now, we need Omegas too. If you choose to stay, or have to, then your role is to help the pack through hate and turn it into peace. The Alphas will be responsible for hunting and feeding the pack. That's a big task, and must be taken seriously. But, no matter who you try to be, just remember it takes every wolf to help a pack prosper. "

Humphrey tried focusing on watching Winston, but he was _really_ hungry and had already gobbled up half of his caribou meat. Soon he turned Winston out because he needed his breakfast. Plus, Humphrey already knew what he wanted to be.

Shakey and Salty had better luck focusing on the speech and eating.

By now, Mooch was already finished his piece.

"I think that sums it all up," Winston said," Continue eating, and when you're finished, you may leave."

Humphrey finished his piece, and stood up," Hey, are you all done?"

Salty took another bite.

"No," he said with his mouth full.

Humphrey walked over to Mooch," I know you're done."

"Yeah, I am," Mooch mumbled," What now, Humphrey?"

"I don't know," Humphrey said," But we might find something to do later on."

"Okay," Shakey said," I'm done now. Let's go."

Salty stood up," Me too."

"Come on then," Humphrey said, pointing at the slope that led them to down the canyon," We still got a long way home."

The wolves began to run to the top of the canyon, also on the lookout for anything fun to do.

Let's just say their search ended up taking them to Mooch's den.

"I'm so bored!" Salty yelled.

Humphrey was lying on his back, with is legs propped up on the wall of the den. Salty was moving about, thinking of something to do that would entertain him. Mooch was on his stomach with his legs spread out. He took deep breaths as he lie there. Humphrey looked over at Shakey. He was on his back, and had his eyes closed. He was also snoring really loud.

"Some wolf wake him up," Mooch said.

"I'll do it," Humphrey said, rolling right side up.

Before Humphrey shook him awake, Salty had an idea. He whispered it to the other two, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Humphrey took Mooch's right paws, and Salty took his left ones. As soon as they lifted Mooch off the ground, they swung him back and forth until they had enough momentum. Humphrey and Salty let go of Mooch at the right time, and he flung himself right onto Shakey, crushing him.

As Mooch got off him, a shocked Shakey tried to stand. Humphrey and Salty laughed as Mooch tried to help Shakey up. Humphrey finally got Shakey up, but when he was up, Shakey just decided to go back to his den.

"Sorry about that!"Mooch said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Humphrey had something to say, but the laughing was making it difficult," Guys, I have to go to."

Salty didn't ask the reason. He immediately said 'bye' and let Humphrey go on his way.

When he left the den, it was noon. Humphrey's hunger was building up, but he was more thirsty then hungry. So he decided to find something to drink first. And finally, after a few minutes of searching, he could hear water running. He moved to his left, and the sound grew. There was some foliage in the way, so Humphrey moved through it. When he got through, he saw the river, and he saw her.

Kate was standing next to the current, taking small sips. Humphrey looked at the dirt, took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

"Hey," Humphrey said. Humphrey took a sip of the water. It was kind of cold.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" Kate asked.

"Humphrey."

Kate smiled," Humphrey, as in peace."

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Your name," Kate explained," That's what it means."

"How do you know?"

Kate looked at the water," My dad told me."

"Your dad talks about me?"

Kate's paws shuffled the dirt bank of the river," You know, never mind."

Humphrey wanted to know what the pack leader said about him behind his back, but it wasn't really worth knowing if he was going to make Kate uncomfortable.

"Sorry I brought it up," Humphrey said plainly.

Kate was worried," Please don't be sorry. You should know, but I can't tell you."

"Well," Humphrey took another sip," It's okay. I can ask Winston myself."

Kate looked away from Humphrey," Look, I have to go. My parents might wonder what's taking so long."

"Oh okay," Humphrey understood," I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, but we can still be friends, right? Even though I'm keeping secrets from you?"

Humphrey was fine with that,"Sure, I'd love to be friends."

Kate backed off away from the river," Uh, cool. Bye."

"Bye," Humphrey said.

What a strange conversation. Humphrey looked at Kate disappear behind the bushes. Humphrey knew he wasn't originally from Jasper, but he never thought anyone knew of his family. Maybe Winston knew. But Humphrey figured Winston was busy, so he just decided to go find lunch. He was starving.

Meanwhile, Kate ran back to her parent's den. Humphrey was beginning to want to know about his past. Maybe Winston could explain it to him. Because Kate was tired of lying to him.

**Well here is the new story!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, xSpiteWolfx here with chapter two. Sorry it's late, my laptop crashed and wouldn't start up, but now it's working.**

Humphrey could hear his stomach let out a loud growl. Looks like breakfast didn't hold him for very long. Humphrey was certain he wasn't far from a food source, like a wolf with scraps to share or a group willing to let Humphrey eat with them, a figure popped out of nowhere and stopped Humphrey. But, it was only Salty. Humphrey stepped aside and walked past him. Salty followed.

"What have you been up to?" Salty asked.

"Nothing, just still looking for something to eat," Humphrey said.

"Oh, that's good," Humphrey sniffed around as Salty continued to talk," Talk to Kate any?"

Humphrey dropped what he was doing and looked at Salty.

"Nah," He lied.

"Oh," Salty said.

Humphrey had an idea," Have you?"

"Uh," Salty smiled awkwardly," Yeah."

Humphrey tried to not laugh. He knew he was lying, but Humphrey decided to drag on the chat a bit longer.

"Yeah, what did you all talk about?"

Salty laughed," I told her some jokes, but some she didn't get so, uh, I explained them to her. Then we talked about the meeting, and stuff."

"Uh," Humphrey smiled," Sure."

Salty decided to change the subject," Hey Humphrey, they might have some food over near the pack leader's den."

"Awesome," Humphrey said," Maybe you can talk to Kate again."

Salty nodded his head," Yeah, again."

Humphrey and Salty walked some more until they came across a wide stretch of land that had many wolves occuping it. Humphrey knew some wolf would have something. Salty agreed, for his nose could already smell a successful hunt.

Humphrey looked around, and spotted one of his other good friends, Heather.

Heather was two years older than Humphrey, and had already passed Alpha school. She had red fur, brown eyes, and a upbeat personality. She and Humphrey usually would go out and prank others. It was always fun when a wolf chased them. They also loved log sledding, and howling. Humphrey knew his howl was great, but Heather's blew his through the roof. The first Moonlight Howl she attended made many wolves speechless. But, other than all that, they also shared one unique trait. They both weren't born into the pack.

"Humphrey! What's up?" Heather said upon seeing Humphrey.

"Not much, just looking for something to eat," Humphrey said, getting straight to the point.

"Great, I am too," Heather said," Come on."

Humphrey followed Heather. Salty saw the two leaving and ran after them.

"They make Omegas eat last, but I'm sure I can sneak you both something," Heather said. She ran into a crowd of wolves. Humphrey and Salty stood, waiting patiently for Heather to return.

Meanwhile, Heather soon found what she wanted. A fresh kill from the midday hunt was right in front of her. She tore off two big pieces, and ran a back to her two young friends.

Salty saw Heather, and took a piece from her. He split it in two, one for him and one for Humphrey. Humphrey took his meal and followed Heather. Salty looked around and saw Mooch walking around.

"I'll catch up with you two later," Salty said," I going to see what Mooch is to."

Humphrey and Heather both said their goodbyes. Salty ran off, leaving only Humphrey and Heather. Heather wanted to talk to Humphrey, but it seemed a bit too chaotic with the other wolves chatting. Heather figured she wouldn't get to hear Humphrey as well.

"Hey Humphrey," Heather said.

Humphrey dropped his meal and looked at her," Yeah?"

"I know a perfect spot where we can eat," Heather suggested," Want to go there?"

Humphrey, usually busy with his Omega friends, hadn't had a real chat with Heather in a long time. Humphrey instantly said yes.

It wasn't that long of a walk. Humphrey followed Heather. Heather was a bit faster and agile, from the alpha training, but Humphrey still trailed behind. Soon Heather saw the lake she had meaning to take Humphrey too. She had never got around to it before, but she was glad they were both here now.

Humphrey thought the lake would be perfect to swim in. The water glistened and you could see your reflection in excellent detail. Heather always loved this spot when she was Humphrey's age, and she still loved it now. Heather motioned for Humphrey to follow her to a spot where they could sit and enjoy their lunch. They found a spot next to the water, right on a two foot drop off. Humphrey again thought of swimming. He would love to jump into the beautiful lake from here. They both got comfortable, and lie down to enjoy their meal.

"Lovely spot, isn't it?" Heather said, then taking a bite of her caribou.

Humphrey grinned," Sure is."

Heather smiled, but Humphrey thought she looked like she had something to say. Heather did, and felt like this was the right time.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey swallowed the caribou that was in his mouth," Yes?"

"Are you thinking about going to alpha school?" Heather was hoping she wouldn't hear the answer she was expecting.

Humphrey laughed," Nah, I love it around here. Plus, I don't think I'll be good at hunting."

"Oh," Heather sighed.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Heather shuffled her feet," Well, if you're going to be an omega, then we, uh."

"Humphrey!"

Shakey ran up Humphrey and Heather. Heather frowned at her failed attempt to tell Humphrey the news.

"Hold on, now what were you saying Heather?" Humphrey said.

"Uh," Heather looked at Shakey," It's nothing."

Humphrey wasn't so sure," Okay. Now what do you want, Shakey?"

"I don't want anything, it's Salty," Shakey said.

"Okay, I'll come with you to Salty," Humphrey stood," I guess I'll see you around, Heather."

"Uh, I guess I will two," Heather seemed skeptical.

Humphrey ran off with Shakey, leaving his meal and Heather behind. Humphrey just hoped whatever Salty wanted was more important then what Heather had to say.

Meanwhile, Heather sat in thought,_ How will I tell him? He's been my friend forever. I can't just let him go._

**Well hope you liked it. Please review, hopefully I get enough support to type longer chapters. And maybe you're helpful reviews will make my laptop to stop spazzing out.**

**Oh and thanks for reviewing. **

**jc **

**AlphaWolfSam**

**SilverWolf1500**

**SilentOmegaWolf**

**Humphrey Loves Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, I'm so late on this story. I lost all I typed before when my PC crashed, so I typed it up again. Enjoy.**

**Oh and please review.**

Humphrey and Shakey were now off to search for Salty. Shakey took Humphrey back to the original spot they met up, but soon realized a certain omega wasn't there.

"I could have sworn Salty wanted us to meet up here," Shakey pondered," Wonder where he went off to."

Humphrey took this as opportunity to rest. They have been searching for quite a while without a break. Humphrey fell onto his furry belly and sighed. Shakey totted over to where he could see his face and tried to reassure him.

"Maybe we should keep searching," Shakey said," In a few hours they'll be hunting for dinner, so we should try to find him before then."

Humphrey got up off the cold rocky ground," What do you think Salty had to say?"

"I don't know really," Shakey sat in front of the bored Humphrey," How about you stay here while I go search for him? You look pretty tired out."

Humphrey didn't refuse," Sure, whatever lets me talk to Salty."

Shakey nodded and walked out of the den leaving Humphrey by himself. Humphrey, tired and bored out of his mind, resorted to blowing the dirt off the den floor and watching it rise until it dissolved in the air. He did this a few times until even that became boring. He needed something else to do.

Now, he could be talking to Heather right now. Sharing a laugh, or having some serious conversation on any topic. Humphrey wouldn't mind what it was they were talking about as long as he got to spend time with her. But it was the opposite now. He was far away from her and her awesome persona. He was alone. And most importantly, he had nothing to do. Humphrey inhaled a deep breath, hoping some wolf would hear it and give up their time to play with him. But no one showed up. Not like Humphrey expected anyone too.

Humphrey soon realized inhaling and exhaling the small amounts of dirt over a long period of time was making his mouth very dry. He shook his head, perked up his ears, and stood on all fours.

_It's not like I'll be gone for long, _Humphrey thought as he made his way out of the den.

Soon after walking farther into Jasper, Humphrey soon could hear the water flowing and moving around. He felt like breaking into a full sprint just to swim in the cool water. Before he could decide, a nameless voice hailing from the shore stopped him. Humphrey lowered himself to the ground to inch his way closer until he found himself hiding behind a bush. He took a deep breath and peered around the foliage. He was surprised to see Kate and her father Winston at the lands edge, occasionally stopping conversation to drink.

Turns out, the nameless voice was Winston. Humphrey never had seen him speak so formal, but since this was his daughter he was talking to, he understood.

Humphrey thought about leaving. He wasn't sure snooping on the pack leader's private conversations was right, but he really wanted to hear more. But after a few minutes, the conversation grew dull and Humphrey was thinking of huffing dirt again. He turned around, making sure he was as quiet as possible, and began to walk away. Only after he took a few step, Kate mentioned his name, stopping Humphrey dead in his tracks.

"Did you happen to know anything on Humphrey?" Kate asked.

Winston eyes grew heavy," Well, he a great pup."

Kate looked up at her father," Do you already know him? Usually I need to remind you who it is."

"Hm," Winston sighed," Let's just say his family and ours intertwined a lot."

"Are we related?" Kate asked.

"No," Winston said," We might not share the family tree, but are paths have crossed many times."

Kate felt she wasn't getting anything out of her dad. And even if she did, it would take forever.

"Like?"

Winston stood on all fours. Humphrey quickly ducked his head to avoid being seen.

"Some of it was good," Winston spoke," But more of it was negative. Now let's get home before dinner. You know how Eve is with family missing dinner."

"Sure," Kate got up as well.

Humphrey saw the two heading the opposite way of his hideout. He was glad they did, but he still had questions.

Humphrey slowly raised himself off the soil and shook the leaves and thin branches out of his coat. He then headed over to the lakeside, making sure he was alone, and took a sip of the cool water. After his drink, he remembered his friends and how he was suppose to be waiting at the den. He hastily made his trip back to see his friends all sprawled out on the floor, clearly tired. The only wolf tardy was Mooch, but no one expected him.

"Hey guys," Humphrey spat out as he rested as well. Salty got up and walked towards him. The two high paw as Humphrey got straight to the point.

"Had something to say to me?"

Salty scratched his head," Uh, yeah, you'll have to get back to me on that one."

Humphrey pupils grew," You forgot?"

Humphrey remembered how Heather had something to say to him. Now he might never know.

"Well I would have told you, but you two didn't show up at my den."

"Your den?" Humphrey walked over to Shakey," You said we'd meet up at this den."

"That's what I thought to!" Shakey said, rolling right side up to stand.

"You two wasted my time I had with Heather for this!" Humphrey was outraged now," We didn't even do anything, all we did was wait for you to show up just so you could tell us,' oh I forgot'"

"What's so important about Heather?" Salty said," You do realize she's going to abandon you as soon as she's off to Alpha School?"

Humphrey's heart sank. He didn't believe him, but that was just too far. Humphrey felt like punching him, but that wouldn't take back what he had said. Not even a sorry would. Humphrey growled and stormed out of the den, leaving Salty with a sense of victory. Shakey's face drooped. The three had never fought, unless it was something small like which hill to log sled down or who could eat the most caribou in thirty seconds. But this was big. Shakey had never seen Humphrey upset like this.

"Maybe now he won't pick her over us," Salty boasted.

Shakey looked at him, wondering if he was serious," No, just stop."

Humphrey was far from the two now. He knew where he was going, Heathers favorite spot. He soon arrived at the lake's bank. Once he found a spot to sit, he ended up entertaining himself by splashing the water.

He and his friends never argued like that before. Humphrey wondered how long it would be before he got over it, that is, if he could. What bothered Humphrey the most was Salty's comment. He heard of Alphas and Omegas having very different personas, but completely forgetting your best friend? Humphrey prayed that wouldn't happen. He hoped he and Heather could be friends forever. Humphrey thought about Heather finding a nice wolf to call her mate, and adopting him as their son. He could finally be a piece of a family.

Humphrey's thoughts where getting to him. His eyes drooped, and his body refused to move. Humphrey's mind gave in, and he fell into a deep sleep.

**That seems like a good stopping point. Anyhooves, please review and tell me what you think!**

**xSpiteWolfx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing really to say other than review after reading, please.**

Humphrey's body began to budge. He was still very tired and really didn't feel like getting up. Not like he had anything to do. Humphrey figured as long as his friends hated him, they wouldn't bother or talk to him. It was a great excuse to slack off. Humphrey rolled over on his left side so he would face the lake, and then he watched the still water. It wasn't very exciting for Humphrey, but he didn't have any other options. Occasionally he would see a fish or two, making the sight seeing a lot more interesting. Soon, even seeing the fish bored him to tears. Humphrey's mind, luckily before insanity got to him, sparked an idea. He scooted his body close to the drop off's ledge and dipped his tail in the water. Soon enough, as he expected, he got a bite.

Humphrey jumped up as quickly as he could, running away from the water with the fish still latched on his tail. Humphrey tried his best to catch his tail, but it was hard to do considering the pain burning through it. That fish had some teeth! Humphrey, thinking while spinning, thought up another plan. He stopped and began to hit his tail on the ground. After about four hits, the fish had starved of oxygen and was flung off Humphrey's tail. Humphrey grabbed his tail, checking for cuts, and once he saw he was fine, he set out to look for the fish.

Once he found it, he figured it couldn't be much different from caribou. After one bite, he assumed he would never have to leave. Food, water, and solitude; everything Humphrey wanted now was here. But then he remembered his method of hunting. His stomach growled at the thought, causing Humphrey to sigh. Humphrey slowly, with his head down, trotted over to the water's edge again. He cautiously dunked the tip of his tail into the water, and awaited the bite.

Four more fish later, and Humphrey was surprised the fur on his tail wasn't shaved. He, yet again, got his tail ready for the next catch. It was about a minute of waiting, but there was still no bite. Humphrey didn't give up. He waited and waited. His sleepiness was getting to him again. Luckily, before he dozed off, he got a tug on the line. Humphrey jumped up quickly, but was pulled back to his belly. This was a strong fish. Humphrey tried to stand, but the fish pulled him back again, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the water.

Humphrey resurfaced, wondering what just pulled him down. Suddenly, Kate popped up out of the water, startling Humphrey.

"You should hear yourself!" Kate said, laughing like mad," Man did I get you!"

Humphrey quickly took his anger and countered it with his omega side.

"Get me?" Humphrey side smartly," As you could tell, I was fishing. What if you had not shown yourself? I would have never come back to this lake and possibly starved from lack of fish."

Kate rolled her eyes, still laughing a bit," Yeah right. We should get back to shore now."

" Oh no we aren't," Humphrey said, trying his hardest to keep Kate from heading back," You put me in here, and now I feel like swimming."

Kate tried to push Humphrey to shore, but to no avail," I thought you had to fish."

"I did," Humphrey stated," Now I'm swimming."

Humphrey dove under the water. Kate thought, why not, and followed Humphrey towards the lake's floor.

Humphrey couldn't see much of the lake's base. Still, it was ten times more exciting watch the fish down here the up at the shore. Looking up at the sky from underwater was spectacular. It was like the water was Humphrey and Kate's own light show, but with only sunlight and shadows. Humphrey, if he could breathe underwater, would definitely play hide in seek down here. The trees surrounding the water give shadows unmatched to the ones above. Seeking would be more of a challenge, which Humphrey loved.

Kate flipped and spun as she absorbed the water's coolness. Her fur ran freely as if there was no gravity, giving her whole body the feeling of freedom. Kate loved it down here. She stopped her acrobatic spins and looked around for Humphrey. He was a bit farther away. Kate slowly allowed herself to float up to get some air. After two deep breaths, she was back in the water.

Humphrey turned from where he was to see Kate headed for him. He too began to make his way to her. One thing he noticed different this time, however, was how amazingly beautiful Kate was. This only speed up his pace. Before Humphrey knew it, he collided right into Kate. Kate steadied Humphrey by wrapping her arms around her. The two wolves' buoyancy carried them to the surface. Once there, Humphrey took a deep breath. Kate noticed herself holding tightly to Humphrey. She freed him, trying her hardest not to blush. Humphrey pretended not to notice and spoke up.

"I thought Alphas weren't supposed to have fun," Humphrey said smiling.

"I still have some time before Alpha school," Kate said," Come on, let get dried off."

Later, after the two had dried off, they parted ways. It disappointed Humphrey to see Kate go, but she had to meet up with her dad. Humphrey understood her reasons, but they had so much fun together.

Humphrey watched Kate disappear behind the trees. He was alone now.

Humphrey wondered what else there was to do today, but remembered he threw that idea out earlier. Luckily, his stomach answered for him. Humphrey decided to head to the feeding grounds, since fish wasn't that satisfying. He walked the opposite ways of the lake hoping they were serving dinner.

**Sorry, the chapter would have been longer, but I was running out of time. Soon I will be leaving for vacation, so no updates in a while. Hope you understand. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xSpiteWolfx**


End file.
